The Assassin
by Vampiregeliebter
Summary: He’s a infamous assassin named The Red Phoenix. He’s next kill is the son of a art thief. But this kill is different then he thought it would be. . . . KaMa RaTy
1. Assassin on the Run

Couples - Kai/Max, Ray/Tyson, Johnny/Oliver, and maybe others.

Summary - He's a infamous assassin named The Red Phoenix. He's next kill is the son of a art thief. But this kill is different then he thought it would be. . . .

Chapter One

Assassin on the ran

His red eyes looked over the file. An art thief's son. He looked at the picture again. He smirked. The son looked like a girl. This could be fun. He put his two-toned blue/grey hair in a low ponytail.

He put the picture back in the file and the file back in his briefcase. He strained his black tie, stood up, and walked out of his office. As he walked by people, they bowed to show him respect. He smirk again. They knew better then to cross him.

After all, he was Kai Hiwatari, owner of Biovolt.

Blue eyes widen as he looked over a boy around 23 or so. The boy had blue hair, and brown eyes. He had on simple grey pants, and a blue shirt with a red jacket. He's brown eyes held happiness in them.

"Really, Tyson?!"

The boy, Tyson Granger, nodded and showed him the ring on his left ring finger. The diamond was big. And beautiful. "Yup! Ray finally ask! We're getting married, Max! Ray and I are getting married!"

The other boy, Max Tate, around 22, grinned. He had on a green shirt and blue jeans. "Finally! You two are perfect for each other!" he hugged his best friend. Tyson hugged back.

Tyson pulled away from Max and looked at his watch. "Whoo! I gotta go, Maxie! I have to meet Ray for dinner!" the blue haired boy patting his friends blond hair and ran off, waving. Max waved back, but as soon as he was out of sight, the blond sighed and frowned a little. Sadness came upon his bright blue eyes. He was happy for his best friend, he really was, but he was jealous.

He had the one thing Max wants: Love. Sure, he loves his parents, but he wanted real love. He had that once, but he was a jerk. Michael Parker. Max had though it was love, but it was just lust. Max had love him with all his heart, but all Michael wanted was his body.

Max sighed again and started to walk back home. He looked up at the sky. It was already dark. He wrapped his arms around himself and stick out his tongue. He hated the dark and the cold and it was fall. Why didn't bring a jacket?

He started walking again.

Kai looked down from his place on the rooftop. He saw the blond haired boy walking by and smirked. The boy was beautiful. And girly. Well, Kai did like the boys who looked like girls. They were more. . . . Defenseless. He loved it when they begged for him to take them. He loved it when they blushed. And he loved it when tired to hind their bodies from him. Just gets hard. His smirked widen behind his red phoenix mask.

He opened his blood red trench coat, and took his gun out. He would love to have the boy in his bed, but he loved to kill. He jumped to the next rooftop, lending gracefully on his feet. He kept doing that. He lowered himself when the boy looked up at the rooftop he was on. Boy must have good ears to have heard Kai. The two-toned hair man looked at him again, still lowered, and saw him shrug, and continued walking. Kai sighed and also continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Kai smirked when they finally reached he's targets house. But frowned when he was a older man with sandy blond hair and green eyes. The boy tried to push him out of his way, but the green eyed man grabs his hands and said a few words to him.

As good as Kai's ears were, he couldn't hear what they were saying. He could get closer, but then they would see him. He sighed. He'll just have to wait until the older went home or just kill him with the boy. Kai sat down on the rooftop and watched the two talk, before they went inside.

Max moved to put his key in the doorknob of the shop his father owns. He opened the door, and moved to the side to let in a male who looked 25. The sandy blond male walked in and smiled at Max. As soon as he was in, Max slammed the door shut.

"What do you want, Parker?"

"What's with the last name calling, my sweet?" the man, Michael Parker, asked, with a little frown on his face. He had on leather boots, leather pants and a leather vest, with no shirt under it. Max rolled his eyes. Same Michael. Always with the leather.

"Don't call me that." Max put his hands on his hips, and frowned. He didn't like the fact that Michael was here. Wasn't he with someone? What was her? Emily York? "Aren't you still dating Emily?"

Michael smirked. "Why jealous?" Max's face turned red. How dare he! "And no, we're not. She wasn't the one for me. Max, while I was gone, I really missed you. Your face, breath taking smile, and bubbly attitude. I missed it all. Max, I-I. . . . I love you."

Golden eyes looked around everywhere for his little dragon. He moved some of his raven locks out of his face. Damn, he know he should have grabbed his headband. He tipped his foot and sighed. He was a little hot. He shouldn't have warn his Chinese outfit.

"RAY!"

The man, Ray Kon, 25 years old, looked behind him to see his little dragon, Tyson, running toward him. He stood and caught him when he jumped at him. "You looked worried, Ty. What's wrong?" the blue haired boy took two deep breaths, and looked at Ray.

"Max is in trouble!"


	2. Don't Scream

Story Title - The Assassin

Couples - Kai/Max, Ray/Tyson, Johnny/Oliver, and maybe others.

Summary - He's a infamous assassin named The Red Phoenix. He's next kill is the son of a art thief. But this kill is different then he thought it would be. . . .

Chapter Two

Don't Scream

Ray knocked again at Max's door, but just like the first five times, nothing. He looked back at Tyson, who was calling two friends of theirs in Europe. The Chinese man walked over to the window and tried to look in.

It was dark.

Ray cursed. He looked under the 'Welcome' rug, and grabbed the key. He put it in the key lock and opened the door. "Come on, Tyson!" Tyson ran over to his future husband and grabbed his arm. They walked in, but nothing was there. But it was a mess.

Tyson let go of Ray and walked into the kitchen. Ray looked around the living room some more, and frond pieces of a red coat. Weird. The Chinese man one of the biggest pieces. It was leather and most likely went to a long red trench coat. He looked over at the broken lamp and frond some black leather pieces. Ray frowned. Michael was here. But who else was here? Max didn't have any red trench coats and Ray knows all of his friends. Maybe-

"RAY!!"

The long haired man ran into the kitchen where his lover was. As soon as he ran in, he stopped dead in his tracks. Tyson was standing in front of the window, where dry blood was. . . .

Michael slowly opened his eyes. Darkness. He leaned his body to his left and hit his head against the wall. He brought his hands to his head, and then that's when his noticed that his black leather vest was gone. He turned on his stomach and got up on his knees. He pushed himself up and thought back to what happened. He was trying to get Max to go out with him again, when some man in red came in, grabbed Max, and tried to knock him out. Michael grabbed the man's red trench coat, but it ripped. The man pushed him into the lamp and it cut off some of his vest and his skin. The man looked around and then grabbed Michael before he passed out.

The sandy-blond male growled and punched the wall. Damnit! Some guy has his Maxie and he couldn't even stop it! What if he was rapped?! Max is still virgin! Right. . . ?

He shook his head. Max is afraid of sex. At least, when Max last talked to Miranda he was. . . .

Michael twitched and looked around the room. Nothing. No bed, table, only a door, which had nothing but a small little window with bars. He walked over to it and looked out of it. He raised a sandy-blond eyebrow. Nothing. It was like a prison. And he knows what prison looks like. He was there for two years after he and Max broke up. That's how he meet Emily. He just used her to get Max jealous. Too bad it didn't work. Damn. But at the problem at hand. Where the hell is Max?!

Footsteps.

The huge metal door opened, making creaking sounds. A man with two-toned hair and red eyes walked. . . .

Grey eyes looked at the lump on his bed. Stupid piece of crap. He walked over, a bucket of water in hand, and poured it on the bed. Yells ego throw the castle they were in. Maids and butlers near the room looked over with boring looks. They were used to Master Oliver doing weird things to get Master Johnny up. The door flew open to a red haired boy, dripping wet.

He was still in his black boxers.

The maids around giggled. The teen blinked, before letting out a growl. They all disappeared. The red haired teen looked behind him when he heard a giggle. A green haired teen walked into the hallway and handed him some clothes. "Here. Put those on. Robert has something to tell us." he walked down the long hallway and then at the very end, turned right.

The green haired boy walked into a library and saw four people. Two blonds, a brunette, and purple haired teenagers. The blond girl and purple haired boy were yelling at each other. The other blond, a male, and the brunette girl were sweatdroping and the brunette girl got him to play patty cake. The green haired boy sighed.

"HEY!"

All four of them looked over at him. "Oliver!" the brunette girl glomped him and held on tight. The boy, Oliver Polanski, tried to pull off his cousin, Lani Polanski. She got a happy, drank kinda look on her face. The blond boy laughed.

"Would you like her to hug you?!"

"Enrique wants a hug?! Alright!"

The blond boy, Enrique Giancarlo, blinked and the next thing he knew, he was on the floor, Lani hugging his middle.

"Damn, Robert! We have to go to Japan! Someone took our little Maxie!"

"We have to want for Ray to call back! And fore Johnny to get down here!"

"Come on guys! Happy place!"

They all glared at Lani, who was holding Oliver and Enrique's hands. She was moving back and fourth, a big smile on her face. Oliver tried to reach for the vase next to him. Miranda twitched.

"Happy place?! You want to know my happy place?! Robert down on his hands and knees, kissing my feet, saying I'm right! . . . . And me whipping him with a wrap." The purple haired German almost grabbed the vase that Oliver almost got.

Just then, the red haired teen, Johnny McGregor, came down. They all looked at him. He looked back. "WHAT?!" Lani giggled.

"You peed yourself!"

"AHHHHH!"

Police were useless! Ray and Tyson just went to the police and said their friend was kidnaped, and the man they talked to said they will get to later in the week (1). Tyson was kicking everything in his way.

"How dare they! Those bastards! Our friend was kidnaped and they wont do a damn thing!"

Ray wrapped an arm around him. He put his pointer finger under his chin and made him look at him. Ray could see tears coming out his beautiful brown eyes. Ray licked them away. "Shhh. . . . We'll find them. Hiro and Mark will help, so will Julia and Raul, and I know that Ming-Ming will get Garland, Brooklyn, Mystel and Crusher to help." Tyson nodded. Ming-Ming was scary when she wanted to get her friends to do something. Ray lightly kissed him on the lips. "Come on, let's go home. You take a bath and I'll Julia."

As soon as they got home and Tyson was in the bath, he called Julia. After he was done telling her everything, she was yelling her head off. "Why would anyone take Max?! He's the sweetest little thing you'll meet!!" Ray could hear her younger twin brother, Raul, sniffing a bit.

"Tell me about it. Tyson's a mess."

"Damnit! I knew Max should have stayed with us!"

"Didn't Romero have a date tonight?"

". . . . Shut up!"

Sea blue slowly opened, but then shut closed again. There was a bright light that hurt his sensitive eyes. He reached up to rub his eyes, but frond he couldn't. He moved a bit, but could barley move a inch.

He was tired to a bed!

He held back the tears. All he remembered was talking to Michael and then darkness. The door opened and more lightness shined throw. Max quickly closed his eyes.

"I see the little puppy's up."

Blue eyes opened half way and looked at the man. He couldn't see him, but the man was big. Very big. Max shallowed hard. "W-what do you want?"

"I'm here to make sure you don't scream."


End file.
